Evelyn Brown
Evelyn Champagne Brooks "Cookie" Brown is Cleveland Brown's mother. She is often talked down to by her husband, LeVar Brown, and takes out her anger on Donna. Freight Train has broken up with her twice for a Waffle House waitress, and even had a fling with Auntie Momma while they were visiting Cleveland's. It is shown she suffers from passive aggression, often focusing her anger on Donna due to her lack of satisfaction with LeVar. In "You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown", Cookie and Freight Train remarried. Cookie decided to move from Petersburg back to Stoolbend because of this. Evelyn plays the role of one of the hostages taken by Tim and his group of thieves in "Die Semi-Hard". Cookie is revealed to have had an affair with Cleveland's nanny Barbara after freight Train left in "The Men in Me". Cookie and Donna conflict Beginning with "A Brown Thanksgiving", there has been a demonstrated conflict between the two. Cookie insults Donna's dinner, and just being plain mean to Donna. In "Murray Christmas", it is shown she suffers from passive aggression, taking her rage out on Donna because of LeVar. More importantly, in "You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown", Donna tries to befriend Cookie but she is rejected. Donna and her mother, Dee Dee Tubbs both tell snarky jokes about Cookie in "Mr. and Mrs. Brown". Notes *Cookie appears in the Italian segment of "Wide World of Cleveland Show". *After Freight Train misses their anniversary to fool around with another woman in "When a Man (or a Freight Train) Loves His Cookie", Cleveland tries to help them patch things up by getting them concert tickets to see George Clinton and the P-Funk All-Stars. Cookie gets carried away and leave Freight Train for George. Freight Train tries to keep up his macho image bur finally admits he loves Cookie and enlists Cleveland and his friends to help by having Tim maul the band so they can take their place on stage. Freight Train tells Cookie how he really feels in a song and calls all of his other girlfriends to break off their relationships. In the same episode, Cookie's list of former employment includes a stint as the first host of Saturday Night Videos, a long-haul truck driver and five time Libertarian candidate for Mayor. *Cookie huffs a lighter at Shakespeare in the Park in "Mr. and Mrs. Brown". Appearances *TCS107 A Brown Thanksgiving *TCS121 You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown *TCS208 Murray Christmas *TCS210 Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin' *TCS213 A Short Story and a Tall Tale *TCS216 The Way the Cookie Crumbles *TCS217 To Live and Die in VA *TCS307 Die Semi-Hard *TCS310 Dancing with the Stools *TCS313 Das Shrimp Boot *TCS314 March Dadness *TCS315 The Men in Me *TCS317 American Prankster *TCS320 Flush of Genius *TCS321 Mama Drama *TCS407 Hustle 'N' Bros. *TCS408 Wide World of Cleveland Show *TCS409 Here Comes the Bribe *TCS410 When a Man (or a Freight Train) Loves His Cookie *TCS416 Who Done Did It? (heard) *TCS420 Of Lice and Men *TCS421 Mr. and Mrs. Brown *TCS422 Crazy Train *TCS423 Wheel! Of! Family! Category:Brown Family Category:Stoolbend Residents